


Ask The Vice-Captains

by WInger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Questionnaire, Relationship Study, character interactions, humor and honesty, open-ended, survey, team fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WInger/pseuds/WInger
Summary: Sample questions: Vice Captain "A"  What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?To be able to say I set for Bokuto Koutarou without feeling embarrassed. Captain "B"  How do you feel towards your vice-captain?I don’t know what to feel when he ignores me when I’m down.---





	1. Ask the Vice Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About their captains: 
> 
> \---
> 
> _What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_
> 
> To be able to say I set for Bokuto Koutarou without feeling embarrassed. 
> 
> \---

 

**Fukurodani – Akaashi Keiji**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Actually I avoid having too much one-to-one practices with Bokuto-san. I think we do too much of that. I move around a lot and try to practice setting with the other players as much as possible.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

To be able to say I set for Bokuto Koutarou without feeling embarrassed.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

To defeat Kuroo Tetsurou’s team.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

To defeat Kozume Kenma, setter to setter.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Kozume from Nekoma. I know he’s made a mark of Bokuto-san. We’ve had many practice matches together, and I’m wary that he’ll be the one to come up with a solid strategy that can take Bokuto-san apart during an official match.  

I’ll say Kageyama from Karasuno as well, but as precise as his sets are he doesn’t seem to put much thought into strategies. He’s only in his first year now though, and there’s still plenty of time for him to grow.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

I don’t agree with some of Kageyama reckless set-ups, but I guess it’s understandable given that he’s got a spiker like Hinata Shouyou. I don’t think it’s very efficient, but Hinata does seems to have boundless energy.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

I’m always grateful for everyone’s support and cooperation. I feel confident and at ease in a team that can score points even when our ace/captain is disabled.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

I guess… Bokuto-san. Anyone can be dedicated but it takes a certain type of mind to be able to become better at a skill solely through personal practice and drive. I truly respect him for that.

_How do you feel towards your captain?_

A mix of deep admiration and deep resignation.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

He asked me once how he would look if he sported front side bangs like Nekoma’s captain. I said no. For the next of the whole week he came to school with gelled bangs and kept missing spikes because he couldn’t see out of one eye. From that incident I’ve learnt about the importance of communication.  

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

I’m not going to wear the weird caption T-shirts you buy for me not because I don’t like them but because I’m not ready to accept the fact that our sense of humor is similar.

_What is one thing you secretly suspect of him?_

He got his brain experimented on by a secret agency when he was a child. It would explain why that same brain can’t read kanji but at the same time can tutor me physics.  

* * *

 

**Aoba Johsai – Iwaizumi Hajime**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Kyoutani. The coach has expectations for him but he’s not good at cooperating with Shigeru or Oikawa, so I’m mentoring him. Right now we’re focused on serves. Obviously it’ll be better if Oikawa could do it, but he can’t control Kyoutani at all.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

To defeat Shiratorizawa with Oikawa.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

I’m rivals with Tendou Satori from Shiratorizawa.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

To keep playing, I guess. And I’ll like to crush Oikawa and his university team if I get the chance to.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Kageyama Tobio. I’m interested in seeing how he’s developed as a player after Kitagawa Daichi, and we’ve always been on good terms.  

Tendou Satori. His blocks are insane. Someday I want to try playing with him as opposed to against him.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

Shirabu Kenjirou. It’s self-effacing and it bothers me. Guess that’s why he’s isn’t Oikawa and is setting to Ushijima rather than me.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

We’re solid. Everyone listens to what I say and I’m glad to have their respect.

_What are your current goals for the team?_

I want Kyoutani to become a proper, reliable future ace for Seijou.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

I respect everyone. Maybe right now it’s Shigeru most, since he’s taking Oikawa’s position after we graduate, but thus far he hasn’t given me any impression that he might break down from that responsibility.

_How do you feel towards your captain?_

General irritation.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

The reason “I wasn’t with another girl I was just practicing volleyball” will also get you dumped.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

Nil.

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

It’s actually quite remarkable that all this time and you still can’t get Kyoutani to respect you.

_What is one thing you suspect of him?_

That’s he still a virgin.

* * *

 

**Nekoma – Nobuyuki Kai**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Make sure Kuroo and Yaku don’t fight for too long. I used to have to do that a lot more, but these days they’re both more distracted with the other members so there isn’t that great of a need for me to watch over them anymore.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

I wanted to become vice-captain.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Defeat Fukurodani or Karasuno… Whichever comes first.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

I’ll like to have kids that’ll play volleyball.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Bokuto, because so many of my members have their eyes on him.  

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

Bokuto. I don’t think I’ll like playing with a player whose moods can swing so wildly and impact the game so drastically – though Fukurodani has that covered pretty tightly. I admire his setter for keeping his cool whenever that happens, especially during critical moments in games.

_How do you feel about the current team?_

Good. I have a lot of confidence in our setter. I think it’s regrettable that people judge us so quickly just by our appearances, but then I’ll look at some of them and think, well, some things really can’t be helped.

_What are your current goals for the team?_

May the young ones mature soon.

_How do you feel towards your captain?_

I respect and trust him. He’s a highly capable person. Some people think he can be juvenile but I think that just makes him more approachable. And he’s hardly immature when you see what some of our team’s first years are like.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

I started to really enjoy teasing the kouhais.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His generosity that extends even towards rival teams, as well as his respect for Coach Nekomata.

_What is one thing you want to tell him but never did?_

You’re never going to attract long-haired, hard-working type girls with hair like that.

_What is one thing you secretly suspect of him?_

He likes short-haired girls too but acts like he doesn’t simply because he told Yaku so in the past.

* * *

 

**Karasuno – Sugawara Koushi**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Well, I definitely focus on everyone’s moods. I focus on their behavior too but that’s not an aspect of others that I would easily criticize, so instead I take note of people’s feelings and try to offer the right words at the right time.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

Go to nationals, of course. I’d heard about Karasuno way back in middle school. Though things were different when I finally got there…

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Increase my knowledge and skill in set-up strategies!

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

I’ll still be a diehard Karasuno fan for sure.  

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Akaashi-kun. He’s humble, observant, capable and an excellent vice-captain. Also he’s really able to bring out the best in his captain, Bokuto, on court, and that can’t be an easy job at all. Privately I often compare Akaashi-kun to Kageyama, and though they’re very different, I just think it’ll be nice if Kageyama could adopt some cool-headed composure from Fukurodani’s setter. Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai as well. I think it’s impossible to be a setter and not pay any attention to him, as stunning as his performance is.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

I’m going to say Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s powerful and all, but his style of playing is too self-centered. I feel that being a team member to someone that demanding would be quite a heavy mental burden, but his team members handle it so well – yet another reason to admire them. Truthfully I don’t think any of the Karasuno members, save Nishinoya, can keep up with or are suitable for him.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

Everyone’s got their 100% invested in the team, so we’re all able to evolve at a rapid non-stop pace! We’re making good progress and I have absolute confidence.

_What are your current goals for the team?_

Battle of the Garbage Dump!!

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

I respect everyone on this team for many reasons. If I have to pick it’ll be Nishinoya. He’s passionate, inspiring, and doesn’t always get the recognition he deserves, but in spite of that he never stops charging forward. Simply being on the same team as him is rewarding in itself.  

_How do you feel towards your captain?_

Nothing short of admiration. I’ve never seen him falter once in the face of adversary or stress. I’m sure that’s not because he doesn’t feel pressured, but rather because he strong enough to keep them at bay while he relentlessly leads the team on. We're beyond lucky to have this amazing, dependable guy as captain!

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

That being big and strong isn’t merely a physical trait.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His sense of humor! And one of my hobbies is teasing Asahi with him.

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

This applies to Nishinoya and Tanaka as well – I’ve known for a long time that none of us are Kiyoko’s type. I just intuitively know, okay? I don’t think I can ever say this to any of them though, it’ll wreck the team.

* * *

 

**Shiratorizawa – Ohira Reon**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

I think I’ve been made the unofficial Goshiki-caretaker. I translate the coach’s words for him and encourage him when he gets invalidated by the other members, which happens often.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

Become a reliable team member for Ushijima Wakatoshi; to be a regular as well.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Defeat all of our rivals.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

Telling people that I was on the same team as Ushijima. I’m expecting to see him go on to play for the national team.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Seijou’s Oikawa, because I was influenced by Ushijima. His affixation on Oikawa is quite peculiar (and it annoys our setters) but I see where he’s coming from. Though our coach disagrees with him on it.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

Goshiki’s for now. He’s still all over the place, but he has good potential. His confidence crumbles and rebuilds with ridiculous speed.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

We’re top-notch but not number one.

_What are your current goals for the team?_

Let’s become number one.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

Everyone’s impressive, but without a doubt, Ushijima. His form is awe-inspiring to watch, and always fires me up about volleyball.

_How do you feel towards your captain?_

Like I said, awe and respect. Sometimes I’m also awed by how little of the atmosphere he can read.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

Greed can make you forget the valuable things you have on hand.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His denseness. It’s a unique charm.

_What is one thing you want to tell him but never did?_

The only way we’ll see Shirabu and Semi make nice with each other is over the death of Oikawa.

_What is one thing you secretly suspect of him?_

I used to wonder if his fixation on Oikawa was a crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things:
> 
> \- I'll like to make this fic's special tag _#humorandhonesty_ , just in case I have need for a special tag (idk what) like #RIPlev  
> \- I can't believe this plot bunny took over and I wrote two complete chapters in one day while my other bigger ideas are just half-written and collecting dust in my file. 
> 
> Suggestions for questions/themes/members you'll like to hear about are welcome in the comments.


	2. Ask the Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captains' turn to go at it
> 
> \---
> 
> _How do you feel towards your vice-captain?_
> 
> I don’t know what to feel when he ignores me when I’m down.
> 
> \---

**Aoba Johsai – Oikawa Tooru**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Right now I work with Shigeru-chan as much as I can, as the coach instructed. Personally I want to better my receives from powerful serves, but Iwa-chan’s all tied up with Kyouken-chan and when he isn’t he still won’t give me his time of the day :(

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

Get good with the seniors, get good with my peers, prove my worth as a leader and a setter, eventually build up a good team, improve sets and serves, improve synchronization with Iwa-chan, defeat Shiratorizawa and Ushiwaka, become captain, go to nationals.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

… I’m tired of answering Ushiwaka-chan for this.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

Become setter for the national team, go to Olympics. I’ll still be wanting to take down Ushiwaka-chan.  

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Tobio-chan. It makes my blood boil, but I want to see how far he’s gotten with all the techniques he’s copied from me. Chibi-chan as well, and his blind trust for little Tobio. It made me rethink Iwa-chan’s and mine.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

The Shiratorizawa setters. If you ask me it’s painfully obvious that I won’t fit in with them, and the fact that Ushiwaka can’t tell that really speaks about his intelligence.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

My biggest pride and joy. There’s a good level of comfort between the members, and it really helps alleviate the stress for the young ones during matches. I’m close with all the third years too.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

Lol Shigeru-chan. He’ll be stuck with Kyouken-chan next year and coach is pretty bent on making him a regular, so all the best, Shigeru.

_How do you feel about your vice-captain?_

Awesome! I think very highly of him. We’ve had six years of experience playing together, and our compatibility is no joke. If I could I’ll always want to have him on my team.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

I’m never wearing a motivational shirt like him – I never want to receive _those looks_ from girls.

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

I told girls that they can give confession letters to him through me. Ever since middle school. I read them, reseal and pass them to him. He doesn’t know at all.  

_What is one thing you suspect of him?_

If he got scouted for the national team (next to me!), and scouted to work as a spy for some secret agency… He’ll pick the latter. That’s a no-brainer for him. You see, Iwa-chan’s simple-minded, and he’s a huge nerd for Hollywood action movies. He actually believes those things are a real likelihood.

I mean it sounds kind of far-fetched, but I raised this with Makki and Mattsun before, and we were thinking if you consider how physically adept he is at so many things… It doesn't feel impossible, actually.  

* * *

 

**Nekoma – Kuroo Tetsurou**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Haiba Lev.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

I passionately declared to the team that I wanted to dominate nationals.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Haiba Lev – and nationals. And then Battle of the Garbage Dump.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

Maybe coach volleyball in my spare time and catch the occasional game on TV.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Tsukishima Kei. I mentored him and I care about the status of his skills, but he doesn’t seem to care about updating me. And Bokuto. His prowess on court pisses the hell out of me.  

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

Hinata Shouyou’s. “Dislike” is a strong word; if it works for Karasuno and his setter then it works. But a player like him would never fly with my team. He’s lucky to have found a setter like Kageyama Tobio, though their captain tells me that’s mutual.  

_How do you feel about your current team?_

Great. We have our flaws, but each day we get better at them, or failing that, better at covering for them.

_What are your current goals for your team?_

I want to defeat Fukurodani while they’re being helmed by Bokuto.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

Yaku-san. I don’t think he realizes. That's fine by me.

_How do you feel towards your vice-captain?_

He’s been the level-headed one in the few occasions that I wasn’t, so I’m glad that to have him at my side.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

He did tell me once to stop picking so much fights, so that, maybe? I mean I don’t pick fights. I tease, it’s different.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His composure. And social skills, he gets respect from others very fast. He’s also good at handling the young ones when they get rowdy, but that’s a trait of all of us third years have.

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

I know you’re enjoying it when me and Yaku fight.

_What is one thing you suspect of him?_

That he’s capable of discreetly hiring a hitman to off someone.

* * *

 

**Fukurodani – Bokuto Koutarou**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Um… I just exclusively focus on the ball and the game.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

To become the ace!! The finest one in Japan!!

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Win nationals!! And move up in ranking among the top five high school aces of Japan.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

Professional volleyball player!!

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Hmm? Hinata I guess. He’s a surprisingly fast learner, or maybe he’s just really hard-working. And the others gave me a really dirty look for teaching him that trick, soooo yeah, that’s definitely a player I’ll be keeping an eye on.  

Also Kuroo and his team? We’re rivals but they don’t exactly threaten me, but it’s more of, if you don’t properly watch out for Nekoma, they’ll totally sneak up and kill you from behind. So definitely a bunch of people that you have to be wary of. 

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

None?? Saying that I dislike blockers that shut out my spikes isn’t fair right?

_How do you feel about your current team?_

Love it! We’re the best!! Akaashi’s the best setter!!!

_What are your current goals for your team?_

N-A-T-I-O-N-A-L-S

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

MYSELF I’m the coolest!! Okay Akaashi I guess. What sort of ace doesn’t respect his setter the most??

_How do you feel towards your vice-captain?_

I don’t know what to feel when he ignores me when I’m down.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

“Don’t overthink, Bokuto-san.” And that’s a totally important piece of advice that I keep to heart, but I swear I _heard him say quietly afterwards_ “You don’t have the cells to spare.” The others said they didn’t?! I don’t believe them!

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

I want to know if he prefers my hair or Kuroo’s hair but I’m kinda afraid to ask!!

_What is one thing you suspect of him?_

He believes in conspiracy theories hahahahahaha.

* * *

 

**Shiratorizawa – Ushijima Wakatoshi**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Not much. My practice surrounds primarily my position as ace spiker.  

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

It’s the same every year, which is to win Championship at Nationals.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

To become unstoppable as ace, captain, and spiker.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

The Olympics.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

Oikawa Tooru. It’s my belief that with him, Shiratorizawa would be an entirely different team – a better one – but it’s an unpopular opinion, even with my coach.

My team members. They are all noteworthy players, and I would watch out for all of them if I was on the opponent team.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

None in particular. I don’t presume to challenge the playing styles of others as long as it works for them on the court.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

Everyone’s hard-working and accommodating.

_What are your current goals for the team?_

Become the best in Japan.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

I respect everyone equally.

_How do you feel towards your vice-captain?_

I can rely on him to convey encouragement or concerns over their well-being to the other members when I can’t.

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

Verbal encouragement from me is a powerful thing.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His reliability. Why are there so many questions about him? 

_What is one thing you want to tell him but never did?_

Tendou confided in me that when he said you looked like Benkei at first, it meant that your physical appearance scared him.

_What is one thing you secretly suspect of him?_

Nothing.

* * *

 

**Karasuno – Sawamura Daichi**

_Aside from your position, what other things do you focus on during club practices?_

Keep the hooligans in line until I shout myself hoarse, mainly.

_What was your initial goal in your first year on the high school volleyball team?_

To compete in nationals, but the team was different back then.

_What is your current goal in volleyball?_

Be the ultimate backbone for my team.

_What is your future goal in volleyball?_

Root for Karasuno still, or individual exceptional members who are playing professionally. Like Kageyama, for example.

_What are some noteworthy volleyball players that you’ve got your eye on, and why?_

All the other captains. They’re each admirable in their own way. Kuroo’s Nekoma truly functions like a single coherent body. Oikawa’s Seijou has absolute trust in him, and he’s a stunning player in his own right. Ushijima’s Shiratorizawa is perfectly coordinated around him. Even Bokuto – Fukurodani is one thing, but the fact that Akaashi Keiji’s _still_ setting to him speaks a lot about who he is as a person.

_What are some volleyball players who’s playing styles you dislike?_

No one in particular. But players like Oikawa or Kozume from Nekoma, who are analytical setters fully backed by their entire team, are tricky for us to play against. I don’t like coming up against them but I don’t dislike their game style.

_How do you feel about your current team?_

That we could really go somewhere far with our current roster – the first-years in particular.

_What are your current goals for your team?_

Battle of the Garbage Dump – I breathe, eat and sleep the dream of our coaches.

_Who do you respect most in this team?_

Suga. He has the patience to look after all of the member’s moods and whims. I solely yell at them.

_How do you feel towards your vice-captain?_

Gratitude, always.  

_What is one important thing you’ve learnt from him?_

Just because he’s nice most of the time doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy pranking, punching or snubbing people.

_What is your favorite quality about him?_

His humor. It’s always in sync with mine, and the best is when we get to make Asahi cry.

_What is one thing you want to say to him but never did?_

You hit me with _way_ more force than necessary – I don’t want to admit that to him though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furudate-sensei please release this sort of character questionnaires (and a personality test!) in a Haikyuu character guidebook!! 
> 
> _Dawn and Firefly - by n.buna, ft. Kanseru_


End file.
